


Bobby et Hermione - une Fiction Épistolaire

by hells_half_acre, Klouh



Series: L'Univers Dément [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Epistolary, Gen, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 05:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klouh/pseuds/Klouh
Summary: Une année de correspondance entre Bobby Singer et Hermione Granger.





	Bobby et Hermione - une Fiction Épistolaire

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bobby and Hermione - an Epistolary Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401476) by [hells_half_acre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hells_half_acre/pseuds/hells_half_acre). 



> JOYEUX NOËL !!!

_19 décembre 2008_

Chère Hermione,

J'ai récemment vu Sam et Dean en Iowa, et ces idiots ont été assez bons pour enfin m'expliquer exactement ce que vous êtes. Dean m'a donné votre adresse et a mentionné que vous seriez intéressée par un échange de connaissances. Je dois bien l'admettre, j'ai entendu des rumeurs à propos de sorcières héréditaires, mais je n'avais jamais vu de preuves de leur existence jusqu'à ce que vous disparaissiez devant moi.

Je suis définitivement intéressé par en apprendre plus sur vous et les vôtres. Je ne sais pas trop quels livres j'ai qui pourraient vous intéresser, mais je serais heureux de vous en prêter quelques uns - tant que je n'en ai pas besoin. Je ne sais pas trop comment vous voulez procéder pour l'échange. L'adresse que vous avez donné est une adresse anglaise, et je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer l'idée de perdre certains de mes livres les plus précieux dans le courrier.

Cordialement,

Bobby Singer

P.S : Sam a insisté pour que je vous assure que "le délai de réponse est entièrement de sa faute et de celle de Dean, et en aucun cas le reflet de doutes de ma part à propos de ce que vous êtes" - je le cite. D'après moi, ces deux idiots se sont fait avoir par une sacrée sirène après vous avoir quitté, et ils se sont fait un peu retourner la tête.

 

_24 décembre 2008_

Cher Bobby,

Joyeux Noël !

J'ai été ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelles. Vous pourrez dire à Sam que je n'étais pas inquiète à propos du délai, sachant très bien pour le vivre, à quel point nos métiers sont prenants. J'espère que Dean et Sam vont bien. Je n'ai jamais vu de sirène moi-même, mais je sais qu'elles sont classées comme des créatures sombres pour de bonnes raisons.

Je vous envoie ma réponse via Portoloin plutôt que par la boîte postale. Les Portoloins sont des items magiques utilisés pour parcourir de grandes distances. N'importe quel objet peut être transformé en Portoloin, tant que le sorcier connaît la localisation ou les coordonnées de la destination. les Portoloins sont souvent des objets inoffensifs, et sont charmés pour une utilisation unique. Dans notre cas, j'ai changé la petite étoile dorée autocollante au dos de l’enveloppe en Portoloin. J'ai joint à la lettre que vous lisez une gommette similaire. Elle est charmée pour s'activer en tant que Portoloin 3 secondes après avoir été collée sur quelque chose.

Si utiliser des Portoloins vous convient comme méthode d'expédition, je vous demanderais de me répondre en utilisant la gommette. Une fois que j’aurais votre réponse, je vous enverrais une cargaison de livre que je pense que vous apprécierez. Ils apparaîtront dans votre cuisine dans un sac bleu. Ce sera un Portoloin charmé pour voyager entre 2 localisations spécifiques sur commande orale. Lorsque vous voudrez m'envoyez des livres, ou retournez ceux que je vous aurais prêté, tout ce que vous aurez à faire sera de placer les livres dans le sac bleu et dire le mot "Portus". Ne touchez pas le sac en disant le mot, ou vous vous retrouverez dans mon bureau.

J'aimerais beaucoup si vous pouviez m'envoyer quelques uns des textes les plus avancés en démonologie. N'importe quel langage conviendra. De même, je suis intéressée par n'importe quel texte qui pourrait être écrit par des Chasseurs-mêmes. Quant au reste, je m'en remets à vous.

J'espère que cette lettre vous parviendra en bonne santé, et je suis très heureuse que vous ayez choisi de m'écrire. Si vous avez la moindre questions au sujet de ce que vous trouverez dans les livres que je vous envoie, n'hésitez pas à demander.

Tous mes vœux,

Hermione

 

_26 décembre 2008_

Chère Hermione,

Joyeux Noël à vous aussi et votre famille.

Toutes mes excuses pour cette réponse tardive, un bon ami à moi a été tué cette semaine, et j'étais absent quelques jours pour aider Sam et Dean avec les funérailles. Bien sûr, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que votre réponse soit si rapide, bien que, vu qui vous êtes, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû être surpris.

Le Portoloin me semble bien. Ça m'intéresse de le voir, en tout cas,

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_27 décembre 2008_

Cher Bobby,

Je suis désolée pour votre ami. Je vous en prie, transmettez aussi mes condoléances à Dean et Sam la prochaine fois que vous leur parlerez. Depuis notre voyage en Amérique, je m'inquiète un peu pour ces deux-là.

J'ai inclus une feuille de gommettes Portoloins, au cas où vous voudriez me contactez quand j'ai le sac bleu. Je suis désolée que ce soit des gommettes en forme d'ours en peluche. Je suis gênée d'admettre que ce sont celles de ma fille. C'était ours en peluche ou poney pailleté, et j'ai pensé que l'ours en peluche serait un choix légèrement plus masculin. Naturellement, mon mari Ron s'est moqué de moi, mais c'est facile pour lui de critiquer, ce n'est pas lui qui est coincé toute la journée à la maison avec un enfant de 3 ans. Je peux difficilement aller faire des courses, il a donc fallu que je fasse avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

J'espère que les livres joints vous seront utiles. Tenez moi au courant si vous avez la moindre requête spécifique.

Sincèrement,

Hermione

 

_7 janvier 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Merci pour les condoléances. Merci aussi pour les livres. Si je fais ce qu'il faut avec le Portoloin, cette lettre devrait se trouver au dessus d'une sélection d’excellents livres de démonologie.

Encore une fois, je suis désolé de ne pas avoir répondu plus tôt. Juste après vous avoir envoyé ma dernière lettre, j'ai eu un appel de Sam. Dean est à l'hôpital. Les anges ont merdés et Dean s'est retrouvé du mauvais côté d'une plutôt vilaine bagarre avec ~~le démon qui l'a tortu~~ un démon particulièrement mauvais.

Dean est conscient maintenant, mais il ne parle pas beaucoup, et Sam passe ses journée à jeter des regards furieux à tout ce qui bouge. Je n'ai pas vu un cheveu de Castiel, mais apparemment il est venu rendre visite à Dean peu de temps après son réveil, et selon Sam, quoi qu'il se soit passé n'a fait qu'empirer l'humeur de Dean. Ils devraient libérer Dean dans quelques jours, et j'ai essayé de convaincre Sam de l’amener ici pour qu'il se remette, mais je ne sais pas s'il écoutait vraiment.

Ainsi, vous pouvez imaginer à quel point les gommettes ours en peluche et la lettre les accompagnant m'ont apporté une joie bienvenue. Ils ne me dérangent pas le moins du monde. Jamais eu d'enfant moi-même, mais je crois que Sam devait avoir l'âge de votre fille la première fois où son père a amené les enfants avec lui. Bien sûr, les Winchester n'ont jamais trop joué avec des gommettes.

Mes meilleurs vœux pour la nouvelle année,

Bobby

 

_9 janvier 2009_

Cher Bobby,

J'espère que Dean se remet bien. J'ai transmis cette regrettable nouvelle à Harry. Vous ne l'avez pas rencontré bien sûr, mais je suis sûre que Sam et Dean ont dû vous en parler. En tout cas, il aimerait que vous rappeliez à Dean que s'il avait besoin d'aide, nous sommes joignables.

Je suis heureuse que vous appréciez les gommettes. J'essayerais de trouver mieux la prochaine fois.

J'ai pensé que vous apprécierez ce livre. Comme vous le voyez, il est plutôt unique. Je l'ai ceinturé pour le voyage, et je vous recommande de le laisser ainsi lorsque vous ne le lisez pas. Quand vous voulez le lire, caressez simplement la tranche du livre, et continuez à le faire en lisant.

Si vous avez besoin de rire encore : c'était notre livre de 3ème année de Soin aux Créatures Magiques - et personne n'a pensé à nous dire avant comment calmer le livre. Autant vous le dire, il y a eu quelques jeunes de 13 ans cabossés cette année-là.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_20 janvier 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Ce fut définitivement un des livres les plus intéressants que j'ai jamais vu, et je l'ai pensé même avant d'enlever la ceinture. Dois bien l'admettre, mon premier instinct était de transpercer la chose avec un couteau an argent à la seconde où je l'ai vu, mais je pense que vous n'auriez pas apprécié.

J'ai roulé jusqu'au Wyoming pour le montrer aux garçons. Ça m'a valu un sourire de Dean, surtout quand il l'a tendu à Sam sans lui dire qu'il fallait le caresser pour le calmer, donc merci encore. Les garçons sont planqués dans un motel. Sam fait des chasses dans le coin, et Dean dort la plupart du temps. Sam insiste sur le fait que c'est parce qu'il doit encore récupérer, mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit seulement ça. Dean n'est pas lui même et Sam est... qui sait ? C'est un bon garçon, mais il garde tellement ses pensées pour lui-même qu'il est parfois difficile de dire où il en est.

Dean voudrait que je vous dise qu'il ne vous a pas oublié, et qu'il apprécie votre amitié. Il n'a pas utilisé ses mots-là, mais c'était leur sens. Et oui, je sais Qui est Harry, ou peut-être avez-vous oublié que la moitié des livres que vous m'avez prêté ont des chapitres entiers le concernant ? Il semble être un bon ami à avoir de son côté, donc j'apprécie vraiment son inquiétude pour les garçons. Être un chasseur est un travail solitaire, et ces deux-là n'ont pas eu le choix en la matière, donc je suis toujours reconnaissant quand ils se débrouillent pour avoir un allié ou deux.

Je vous renvoie le Livre des Monstres tout seul, au cas où il se libère pendant le transport. Si vous avez des livres concernant les loups-garous magiques, j'aimerais les lire. De même que n'importe quel livre concernant la politique de la communauté des sorciers ici en Amérique du Nord.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_22 janvier 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que le Monstrueux Livre des Monstres fut un succès, et je vous suis reconnaissante de ne pas l'avoir poignardé, bien que je sache le risque que je courrais en vous l'envoyant. J'espère que Sam n'a pas été trop blessé au cours de cette blague.

J'espère que Dean ira bientôt mieux. Je ne peux pas imaginer le stress que ces deux-là subissent. Nous sommes tous inquiets, surtout après avoir vu de nous-même ce qu'ils doivent combattre. Soyez assuré que nous aussi, tenons l'amitié de Dean et Sam (et la votre) en grande estime. Harry, Ron et moi-même savons ce que c'est de se battre à la guerre avec peu d'alliés apparents. Dean a seulement à demander et nous viendrons tous aider. En tout cas, au moins Harry et moi, je devrais peut-être laisser Ron à la maison avec les enfants.

Ci-joint, une sélection de livres sur la Société Américaine des Sorciers, ainsi que quelques textes plus récents sur les loups garous magiques. Il existe quelques vieux travaux classiques, mais je trouve que les biais et la xénophobie de l'époque où ils ont été écrits interfèrent avec les faits, à un degré qui les rend inutiles. Si vous êtes toujours intéressé, je pourrais vous les envoyer aussi, mais je préférerais que vous lisiez ces textes plus exacts d'abord.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_13 février 2009_

Hermione,

Je ne pense vraiment pas qui vous ayez voulu envoyer votre fille chez moi. Je suppose qu'elle a dû vous regarder envoyer des livres et à dû se demander où ils allaient - du coup elle a grimpé dans le sac dans votre dos et s'est envoyé toute seule. Je ne sais pas à quel point le voyage a été difficile, mais elle était plutôt contrariée quand elle est arrivée. J'étais moi-même un peu déstabilisé, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'un tout-petit apparaisse dans ma cuisine.

J'ai réussi à la calmer. Heureusement, j'avais encore des desserts dans mon congélateur, qui dataient de la dernière visite de Dean. Vous savez, toutes ces années j'ai trouvé ça un peu ridicule de stocker dans mon congélateur des friandises pour un adulte, mais il avait raison - on ne sait jamais quand on aura besoin de tarte.

Une fois propre et qu'elle ne pleurait plus, Rose a été une invitée plaisante. Elle est jolie comme sa maman. Je suppose que les cheveux roux viennent probablement de son père. Rose m'a dit qu'elle a un frère nommé Uggo, mais je suppose qu'elle ne prononce pas correctement.

Je lui ai dit qu'elle ne devrait pas grimper dans des sacs et dire des mots magiques. Je lui ai dit que je vous enverrais une lettre pour vous demander de venir la chercher, mais elle était inquiète des problèmes qu'elle allait avoir, et voulait juste rentrer comme elle était venue. J'ai accepté, seulement parce que ça n'a pas eu l'air de lui faire de mal la première fois. Ceci étant dit, je lui ai demandé si elle pouvait se rendre utile en vous livrant cette lettre. Elle ne sait pas ce que j'ai écrit, bien sûr, donc j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop sévère avec elle. Mais j'ai pensé que vous devriez savoir qu'il ne fallait peut-être plus laisser notre sac à livre à la portée des petites mains.

Je vous en prie, dites moi si elle est bien rentrée à la maison. J'ai vraiment pensé que vous devriez venir la chercher, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de la voir encore en larmes, alors j'ai abandonné. J'ai toujours été faible face aux petits.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_13 février 2009_

Très cher Bobby,

Merci mille fois d'avoir pris soin de Rose et de l'avoir renvoyé en sécurité à la maison ! Un Portoloin International n'est pas le moyen de transport le plus confortable, mais ce n'est pas dangereux, donc ne vous inquiétez pas de l'avoir renvoyé dans le sac bleu.

Je suis vraiment désolée. J'ai laissé Ron avec les enfants pendants que j'étais chez mes parents pour le déjeuner, et Rosie s'est échappée pendant qu'il donnait son bain à Hugo. Hugo, bien sûr, est le véritable nom de son frère. Je suis rentrée pour trouver Ron en larmes, serrant Hugo dans ses bras et marmonnant à propos d'être un père horrible, tandis que ses frères et Harry (qui portait sa robe d'Auror, oserais-je ajouter) fouillaient frénétiquement la maison... et soudain Rose a surgi du bureau une lettre à la main et de la tarte plein sa chemise. J'ai su immédiatement où elle était allé.

Alors ne vous inquiétez pas trop des problèmes qu'elle s'est causé. Sauf s'il y a un risque d'être câlinée à mort par son père, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait d'inquiétude à avoir. Ron, qui a effectivement les cheveux roux, a décidé que c'était de ma faute, puisque j'ai laissé un Portoloin sans protection.

Pendant que j'écris ceci, Rose dit à Hugo que "Oncle Bobby" a dit de ne pas grimper dans des objets et dire des mots magiques, donc il semble qu'au moins cette leçon soit restée... même si elle lui raconte aussi que le sac bleu de maman te transporte dans une maison magique où Oncle Bobby vous fait des câlins et vous donne de la tarte, donc il est inutile de préciser que je garderais dorénavant le sac sous clé lorsque je ne m'en sers pas.

Amicalement,

Hermione

P.S: j'ai demandé à Rose de choisir d'autres gommettes à vous envoyer, et elle a décidé que vous devriez utiliser les gommettes Esquimau, parce qu’apparemment vous lui avez dit de "Di" avait mangé tous les vôtres.

 

_14 février 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Je suis ravi que Rose soit rentrée saine et sauve. Vous pouvez dire à votre mari que j'avais l'habitude de donner le bain à Dean et Sam ensemble quand ils étaient petits, ainsi je savais où ils étaient tous les deux - ceci dit, Dean avait probablement 7 ou 8 ans à l'époque, et était le seul que Sam acceptait près de lui pour le shampooing de toute façon. Si moi ou son père essayaient, ils braillait et se débattait tellement que c'était normal qu'il en ait dans les yeux.

Vous pouvez dire à Rose que j'apprécie les gommettes Esquimau. Elles me serviront aussi de rappel, pour refaire mon stock avant la prochaine visite des garçons.

Je me demandais - ne le prenez pas mal - y a t'il un moyen de se protéger de votre peuple ? Je ne veux pas vous vexer, mais cet échange de livre, et particulièrement la visite inattendue de Rose, m'ont fait réaliser que n'importe lequel d'entre vous pourrait apparaître dans ma cuisine simplement en sachant où elle est. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'attende à me disputer avec des sorciers, mais j'aime avoir le plus de contrôle possible quant à qui est autorisé à entrer chez moi. Je ne peux pas faire grand chose pour les anges. Les garçons ont vu des barrières anti-anges, mais on n'a pas réussi à les produire nous-même.

Je suis juste curieux de savoir si les Moldus ont jamais trouvé quelque chose qui repousse les sorciers ou si c'est juste quelque chose en sens unique.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_25 février 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je ne me vexe pas. C'est définitivement une question très intéressante, et que j'ai déjà considéré précédemment. J'ai fais des recherches à ce sujet cette dernière semaine, et j'ai inclus quelques textes qui pourraient être utiles. Je n'ai rien trouvé de concret, le seul répulsif pour sorciers que j'ai trouvé est magique, et ne peut par conséquent qu'être créé par d'autres sorciers.

Bien sûr, cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'existe pas de solution moldue. Je suis sûre que Dean vous a parlé de comment il a tué un Détraqueur alors qu'on lui avait dit que c'était impossible sans magie.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_8 mars 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Je n'arrive pas à joindre Sam et Dean. Vous n'auriez pas eu de leur nouvelles ? Ce n'est pas inhabituel pour eux de passer plusieurs semaines sans appeler, mais avec cette apocalypse en suspens, ces derniers temps, on prenait plus souvent des nouvelles les uns des autres qu'avant, donc je suis un peu inquiet.

N'auriez-vous pas un sort qui localise les gens par hasard ? Ou au moins qui vous dise s'ils sont toujours en un seul morceau ?

Bobby

 

_9 mars 2009_

Bobby,

J'ai pu faire un sort basique de localisation, qui m'a informé que Sam et Dean sont toujours aux États-Unis. Le sort n'aurait pas fonctionné du tout s'ils n'étaient pas en vie. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas pu avoir de localisation plus précise. Cela est peut-être dû à la distance, ou quelque chose les empêche peut-être d'être détectés par magie.

Hermione

 

_10 mars 2009_

Hermione,

Merci. Ils doivent être occupés, je suis sûr qu'ils vont appeler bientôt.

Ci-joint des livres qu'il me semble pourraient vous intéresser. Ils sont en japonais. J'espère que cela ira.

Bobby

 

_20 mars 2009_

Hermione,

Pourriez vous refaire ce sort pour trouvez les garçons encore une fois ?

Bobby

 

_21 mars 2009_

Bobby,

Même résultat que la dernière fois. Tenez moi au courant dès que vous aurez de leurs nouvelles. Cela m'intéresserait de savoir ce sur quoi ils travaillaient pendant si longtemps, et pourquoi je n'ai pas obtenu de résultats plus précis avec ce sort.

Merci pour les livres japonais, à propos. Je vous envoie des textes sur les sorts de localisations. Ma belle-mère a un gadget en forme d'horloge chez elle (j'ai joint des photos) qui lui dit approximativement où sont ses enfants. Je pensais que je pourrais peut-être vous en obtenir une pour Sam et Dean. Ceci dit, je crains qu'avec leur travail, l'aiguille soit sur "en danger mortel" plus souvent qu'ailleurs, et que cela ne fasse que vous inquiéter encore plus. Pendant la guerre, toutes les aiguilles de celle de ma belle-mère étaient sur "en danger mortel", et c'était plutôt inutile.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_30 mars 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Les garçons vont bien. Les anges encore. Probablement pour ça que vous ne pouviez pas les trouver. C'est une longue histoire, et j'aurais adoré le voir par moi-même, mais en gros on leur a effacé la mémoire pendant un moment et ils se sont retrouvés à travailler dans un immeuble de bureau hanté.

Cette horloge de votre belle-mère, c'est vraiment quelque chose. Que faudrait-il pour en fabriquer une ? Je pense que vous avez raison au sujet du problème "en danger mortel".

Bobby

 

_5 avril 2009_

Cher Bobby,

J'ai joint les schémas magiques pour l'horloge. Dites moi si vous êtes intéressé, je pourrais chercher des charpentiers magiques.

Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Sam ou Dean travaillant dans un immeuble de bureau, mais je suppose que s'il était hanté, ce serait une bonne méthode d'investigation. J’espère que leurs mémoires n'ont pas été altérées de façon permanentes. J'ai une fois exécuté un sort de mémoire plutôt compliqué sur mes parents, et lorsque je l'ai annulé ils ont malheureusement souffert d'effets secondaires pour plusieurs semaines. Ça n'a pas été beaucoup plus loin que des instants aléatoires de légère confusion, mais c'était néanmoins inquiétant.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_10 avril 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Puis-je demander pourquoi vous jouiez avec les mémoires de vos parents ?

J'ai eu un appel de Sam et Dean. Nous savons qui est "Edlund" maintenant. Nom complet Carver Edlund (même si c'est un pseudonyme), c'est un écrivain moldu -humain- et apparemment un "Prophète du Seigneur". Il a écrit une série de livre appelée Supernatural qui raconte la vie de 2 Chasseurs appelés Sam et Dean. La maison d'édition a fait faillite après que Dean soit allé en enfer, mais apparemment le type écrit toujours. Les garçons n'aiment pas beaucoup ça.

J'ai trouvé la série complète sur eBay. J'attends qu'elle arrive par la poste.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_12 avril 2009_

Cher Bobby,

J'ai dû temporairement altérer la mémoire de mes parents pour les protéger pendant la guerre. Je suis fille de Moldus.

Une série de livre à propos de Sam et Dean... cela ne m'a même pas traversé l'esprit de chercher le nom "Edlund" dans une bibliothèque Moldue, je n'avais vraiment pas vu cela venir. Est-ce que ce serait trop demander de me prêter les livres ? Je sais que Sam et Dean sont assez secrets vis-à-vis de leur passé, mais s'ils ont disponibles à la lecture de toute façon... évidemment, je respecterais votre décision si vous ne pensez pas que je doive savoir.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_15 avril 2009_

Hermione,

Il faudra que je demande aux garçons, bien qu'ils aient dit que je pouvais vous dire qui était Edlund, donc ça ne les dérangerait peut-être pas. Ceci dit, j'ai lu les premiers livres maintenant, il y a beaucoup d'informations dedans - dans certains cas plus d'informations au sujet des garçons que je n'aurais voulu en savoir.

Bobby

 

_18 avril 2009_

Hermione,

Les garçons se sont retrouvés dans une malheureuse situation impliquant des goules. Ils ne sont pas de la meilleure humeur et ils n'apprécient vraiment pas que ces livres existent, donc je garderais leurs mots exacts pour moi, mais ils ont accepté à contrecœur que vous lisiez ces livres. Je vous joins ceux que j'ai déjà lu.

Bobby

 

_19 avril 2009_

Bobby,

Je comprends ce que vous vouliez dire sur la quantité d'informations. J'ai essayé de prévenir Ron et Harry à propos de certains chapitres, mais évidemment, j'aurais dû réaliser que cela piquerait leur curiosité. Inutile de dire qu'ils se sont excusés ensuite de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Je crains qu'ils de deviennent cramoisis la prochaine fois qu'ils verront Dean.

Je ne pensais pas que des goules poseraient des problèmes aux Winchester.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_25 avril 2009_

Hermione,

Le vrai problème était plutôt le choix de nourriture de la goule plutôt que la goule elle-même. Les garçons vont bien. L'humeur de Sam a définitivement connue des jours meilleurs, mais comme je disais - les circonstances de la chasse étaient inquiétantes ; c'est normal qu'ils soient un peu à côté. Ce n'est pas à moi de parler des détails, mais je dirais que parfois, j'aimerais que le père de ces garçons soit toujours dans le coin pour que je puisse lui dire deux mots.

Je mettrais une note dans les livres d'Edlund que j'enverrais désormais, avec les numéros des chapitres à éviter. Sans quoi Ron et Harry ne pourront plus regarder Sam non plus. En fait, je suis pas sûr de pouvoir le faire. Il y a certaines chose qu'un homme n'a pas besoin de savoir à propos de ces ~~garçons~~ amis.

Bobby

 

_1er mai 2009_

Bobby,

La goule n'a pas mangé leur père, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais l'impression que le bûcher funéraire était toujours la pratique standard pour les Chasseurs.

Merci d'avoir noté les chapitres à éviter dans les livres d'Edlund. Harry et Ron vous en sont plutôt reconnaissants. Cependant, je dois dire que lire tout ça à propos du passé de Sam et Dean est plutôt contrariant. L'oncle - ou presque - d'Harry était un loup-garou... bien que ce soit différent pour les sorciers, comme vous le savez. En tout cas, Harry a déclaré qu'il ne trouvait pas ça bien de lire ces livres. J'ai pensé qu'ils seraient intéressants, dans un but de recherches, mais je ressens la même chose. Ce n'est pas comme si Sam et Dean avaient voulu qu'on écrive leurs vies. Ces livres sont un bon casse-tête moral.

Harry sait ce que c'est d'ailleurs, puisque tous les aspirants journalistes essayent de gagner le jackpot en fouillant dans son passé pour encore une autre biographie non autorisée. Alors peut-être que je vais vous laisser les recherches d'Edlund, et vous pourriez de nouveau m'envoyer des livres à propos de l'apocalypse. Je suis sûre que si Sam et Dean voulaient qu'on sache quelque chose sur leur passé, ils nous le diraient.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_5 mai 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Ouais, j'ai arrêté de lire les livres moi aussi. La mort de Sam était suffisamment difficile quand j'étais là pour la vivre, la dernière chose dont j'ai envie c'est de lire quelque chose sur ce sujet en détail.

En parlant de ça - je vous envoie ce dernier paquet de livre, mais je vais devoir arrêter pendant un moment. Quelque chose ne va pas avec Sam. Dean est en chemin avec lui.

Toute mon amitié à vous et à votre famille,

Bobby

 

_7 mai 2009_

Bobby,

J'espère que ça ne pose pas de problème que j'envoie cette lettre. Je vous en prie, dites moi s'il y a la moindre chose qu'un de nous puisse faire pour aider. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec Sam ? Nous sommes tous très inquiets.

Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à demander,

Hermione

 

_8 mai 2009_

Affaire de famille.

Dean

 

_9 mai 2009_

Hermione,

Désolé que Dean ait été si sec avec vous. Vous n'auriez pas dû envoyer cette lettre. Il n'est pas content que je vous en ai parlé. ~~J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que les amis s'inquiètent pour leurs amis et que vous pourriez peut-être aider, mais Dean ne~~

Sam va aller mieux. Je vous écrirais, s'il vous plaît ne répondez pas à cela. ~~Dean~~ Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour des lettres. Je vous écrirais quand tout sera fini, je vous le promets.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_16 mai 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je sais que vous m'aviez dit de ne pas vous écrire, mais le Département des Mystères est en train de devenir fou. Harry est en réunion avec le Ministre toute la journée. Ron a à peine le temps de me parler, mais il dit que quelque chose de vraiment mauvais s'est produit aux États-Unis. Il dit que c'est le genre de chose dont s'occupe Sam et Dean.

Bobby, est-ce que tout le monde va bien ? Savez-vous ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Hermione

 

_20 Mai 2009_

Bobby,

Je vous en prie dites moi que vous ne m'écrivez pas parce que vous êtes en colère ou quelque chose comme ça ? Je vous en prie dites moi que vous allez bien.

Harry dit qu'il peut s'agir de Lucifer. Ils ne savent pas exactement ce qu'il s'est passé.

S'il vous plaît, répondez seulement.

Hermione

 

_25 mai 2009_

Cher Bobby,

J'ai lancé un sort. Ça m'a dit que vous étiez vivant. Ça m'a aussi dit que vous n'êtes pas à la maison. Sam et Dean sont dans le Colorado, vivants aussi. Je pourrais vous envoyer une lettre par hibou, mais cela serait suspect, et peut-être que vous êtes seulement en train de travailler.

S'il vous plaît, écrivez moi dès que possible. On est presque fous d'inquiétude.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_1er juin 2009_

Chère Hermione,

C'est l'apocalypse.

Désolé,

Bobby

 

_2 juin 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Eh bien, qu'importe maintenant. Est-ce que vous et les Winchester allez bien ? Vous avez mentionné que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Sam... Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_4 juin 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Sam va bien. Dean aussi.

A quel point la médecine magique des sorciers est-elle avancée ? J'ai lu que vous pouviez faire repousser des os, ça semble avancé. ~~Pouvez-vous~~ Est-ce qu'il existe des sorciers handicapés ou tout peut-il être réparé d'un geste de baguette ?

Bobby

 

_6 juin 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous demandez cela. La médecine magique est plutôt avancée dans certains domaines, pas tant que ça dans d'autres.

Qu'est-il arrivé ?

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_8 juin 2009_

Hermione,

Serait-il possible que je mette la main sur un de vos guérisseurs ?

Bobby

 

_10 juin 2009_

Bobby,

Il y a des lois. On ne peut pas soigner de moldus. Je ne devrais même pas vous écrire. Nous ne sommes pas sensés dialoguer avec des Chasseurs.

S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce qui ne va pas.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_11 juin 2009_

Hermione,

Alors vous pourriez aider, mais vous le refusez simplement. A quoi bon alors ?

Oubliez ça,

Bobby

 

_12 juin 2009_

Bobby,

DITES MOI CE QUI NE VA PAS !

Hermione

 

_20 juin 2009_

Bobby,

Je vous en prie, je suis désolée si vous êtes en colère contre moi. C'est déjà suffisamment risqué pour moi de vous écrire. C'est risqué pour Harry et Ron d'avoir falsifié les rapports sur leur voyage aux États-Unis. On ne peut pas juste... Je ne connais même pas de guérisseurs suffisamment digne de confiance pour vous l'envoyer, et je ne peux décemment pas demander à un étranger de ne pas me dénoncer aux autorités. Cela ferait polémique étant donné que les autorités en question sont mon mari et mon meilleur ami, sans parler de ma propre position au sein du gouvernement.

Si vous me disiez ce qu'il se passe, je pourrais au moins vous envoyer des livres. Je peux au moins faire ça.

Votre amie,

Hermione

 

_25 juin 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Le lendemain du retour de Lucifer, j'ai été possédé par un démon. Il a essayé de tuer Dean. J'ai récupéré assez de contrôle pour le tuer à la place. J'ai été paralysé à partir de la taille durant le processus.

Je ne suis pas fâché après vous. Bon, peut-être que je le suis. Envoyez vos livres. C'est pas comme si je voulais que des sorciers étranges viennent ici non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'ils me feraient si on nous découvrait de toute façon ? J'imagine que ça ferait rien de bon.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_27 juin 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je vous joins tous les textes de médecine magique que j'ai trouvé.

Je suis désolée. Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu empêcher le démon de tuer Dean. Je ne peux imaginer ce que vous avez dû traverser.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_7 juin 2009_

Hermione,

Ces livres sont inutiles. Avez-vous trouvé un guérisseur ?

Bobby

 

_9 juillet 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je ne peux pas envoyer de guérisseur. Ce n'est pas aussi simple.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_10 juillet 2009_

Hermione,

Votre ami "l’Élu" doit surement connaître un ~~put~~ guérisseur digne de confiance.

Bobby

 

_12 juillet 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Je comprends que vous soyez bouleversé, mais j'ai déjà parlé de ça avec Harry. Nous ne pouvons pas utiliser nos positions ainsi. Nous ne savons même pas si un guérisseur pourrait faire quelque chose de toute façon. La moelle épinière est tout aussi problématique en médecine magique que pour les moldus.

Je vous en prie ne soyez pas fâché,

Hermione

 

_20 juillet 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Vous m'avez renvoyé tous les livres et les gommettes que vous aviez. Je suppose que cela signifie que vous avez décidé de ne plus correspondre avec moi. Je suis désolée. Vos lettres vont me manquer, ainsi que (ce que je croyais être) votre amitié.

Si jamais vous changez d'avis, vous avez toujours mon adresse postale. Dean a aussi un moyen de contacter Harry.

Je suis désolée que cela en soit arrivé là. Je vous souhaite le meilleur.

Votre amie,

Hermione

 

_8 novembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

~~Récemment on m'a informé que~~

~~Dean m'a dit~~

~~J'étais en colère~~

~~J'étais idiot~~

Je suis désolé.

Je vous en prie, envoyez d'autres gommettes magiques, si vous êtes toujours intéressée par mes livres, et par nous aider avec cette affaire d'apocalypse.

Votre - j'espère encore - ami,

Bobby

 

_28 novembre 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner. Je suis simplement ravie d'avoir de vos nouvelle. Rose a insisté pour vous envoyer des gommettes cœur, pour que vous sachiez à quel point nous vous aimons. J'ai bien essayé de la diriger vers quelque chose de plus masculin, mais je n'ai pas vraiment pu discuter le sentiment.

Comment allez vous ? Comment vont Sam et Dean ? Harry a regardé les informations d'Amérique, mais il est difficile de discerner les vraies nouvelles derrière les potins de célébrités et les exagérations.

Jusque là les choses ont été plutôt calmes de notre côté. Je dois dire, j'ai imaginé des scénarios bien pires après le retour de Lucifer, peut-être avons nous eu de la chance. Nous avons eu une légère hausse de l'activité paranormale. Comme vous avez pu le lire, les sorciers n'ont pas les mêmes problèmes que les moldus. Les exemples de possessions démoniaques sont pratiquement inexistants parmi les sorciers à cause des interférences avec le sang magique, et nous avons toujours simplement supposé que la magie dans nos maisons tenait les esprits vengeurs à l'écart. Cependant, quelques sorciers ont rencontrés des problèmes d'esprits vengeurs dernièrement.

J'attends avec impatience d'avoir de vos nouvelles. S'il vous plaît, dites moi si nous pouvons nous rendre utiles, auprès de vous ou des Winchester.

Votre amie,

Hermione

 

_20 novembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Dites à Rose que j'apprécie le sentiment derrière les gommettes. Je pense en revanche que je les cacherais quand les garçons viendront me voir la prochaine fois. Je ne pense pas que Dean laissera passer cette occasion, et il y a des limites à ce que mon ego peut supporter.

Je vais bien, tout bien considéré. J'essaye de trouver comment être le plus utile vu les circonstances. Finalement, c'est presque comme avant - je prends garde à avoir assez de livres pour que quand les garçons m'appellent, j'ai quelques informations qui puissent les aider.

Sam et Dean tiennent le coup. Je ne vous ai jamais parlé de ce qu'il s'est passé en mai et depuis, mais ce n'est probablement pas à moi de le faire. Je suppose qu'en gros, on a à la fois l'Enfer et le Paradis contre nous désormais. Je ne sais pas quelles sont vos croyances, si vous en avez, mais apparemment c'était le plan du Ciel depuis le début que tout ça se passe ainsi. Maintenant ils veulent Sam et Dean dans un but précis, et sans surprise les garçons ne sont pas disposés à jouer le jeu. On a un ange de notre côté - Castiel. Ça lui coûte cher d'aider Dean, donc on espère tous qu'il ne va pas finir par le regretter. En ce moment il recherche une arme pour nous. C'est notre meilleure chance contre Lucifer pour l'instant. Si les garçons peuvent régler ça, ça pourrait être fini avant Noël.

Je vous envoie quelques photocopies de mes textes les plus utiles sur l'apocalypse. Je vous aurais envoyé les originaux, mais j'en ai besoin pour pouvoir m'y référer facilement. J'ai souligné les choses ques vous et Harry pourriez surveiller.

A part une vilaine rencontre avec la Guerre en mai, ça n'a pas été trop mal de notre côté non plus. Dean et Sam ont aussi trouvé l'Antéchrist, et ils ont eu quelques disputes avec des archanges, mais on a eu de la chance avec ça, il n'y a pas eu trop de massacre de masse ou de désastres à grande échelle.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_24 novembre 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Merci pour les copies de vos textes, et vos mises en lumière minutieuses. J'en ai fait des copies pour Harry et Ron.

Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que vous allez bien... ou aussi bien que possible au vu des circonstances. J'ai passé ces derniers jours à discuter de votre lettre avec Ron et Harry - nous avons essayé d'accepter l'idée que les forces du Ciel aient pu nous apporter cette catastrophe. Je vous en prie, rappelez aux Winchester qu'ils ont des alliés ici et qu'ils n'ont qu'à appeler. Harry suppose qu'ils ont l'habitude d'être tous seuls, et qu'ils ne pensent simplement pas à demander de l'aide quand ils en ont besoin. Bien sûr, Harry sait de quoi il parle, Ron et moi avons passé des années à essayer de changer cette habitude chez lui.

Je suis contente que Castiel soit toujours un allié. Je ne l'ai rencontré qu'une fois, et ne savait pas qu'il était un ange à ce moment-là, mais je me souviens de lui comme étant plutôt professionnel, efficace, et bon. Notre rencontre a aussi plus de sens maintenant ; il m'a énormément aidé à en savoir assez pour empêcher qu'un sceau soit brisé, bien qu'il ait laissé échapper qu'il n'était pas sensé être là. A l'époque j'ai cru qu'il était bibliothécaire, et il portait son manteau, donc j'ai simplement cru que sa journée de travail était déjà finie.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_25 novembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Désolé de faire ça si tôt après notre reprise de correspondance, mais ma maison va devenir un quartier général pour la préparation des batailles. On a des amis Chasseurs qui viennent nous aider, et ils ne connaissent pas votre type de sorciers. Donc je ne pense pas que ça serait une bonne idée que des sacs plein de livres magiques apparaissent dans ma cuisine pour le moment. Je vous écrirais bientôt, j'espère avec de bonnes nouvelles, une fois que la voie sera libre.

Bien à vous,

Bobby

 

_5 décembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Je n'ai pas de bonnes nouvelles j'en ai peur. La seule arme à laquelle nous avions pensé s'est avéré inutile. Connaître cette petite information a coûté la vie de deux de nos amies les plus chères. Sam et Dean le prennent comme d'habitude - pas très bien.

Lucifer a invoqué le cavalier de la Mort. Donc si vous ne l'avez pas déjà fait, je vous suggère de vous renseigner sur lui.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_6 décembre 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Est-ce que tout ça a eu lieu à Carthage, Missouri ? Tout le monde, internationalement, s'est intéressé aux rapports à propos de cet événements. ~~Étant donné le nombre de corps trouvés~~ Je suis désolée pour vos amies. Je suis aussi désolée d'apprendre que votre arme a échoué contre Lucifer. S'il y a quelque chose que nous puissions faire, n'hésitez pas à demander.

Toute mon amitié,

Hermione

 

_10 décembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Je vais peut-être vous prendre au mot à propos de votre proposition d'aide. Pas pour moi, pour les garçons. Ils ne vont pas très bien. Dean a récupéré de sa commotion cérébrale, mais la mort des Harvelle, c'est autre chose. Sam est calme, ce qui n'est jamais bon signe. Je ne sais pas ce que vous pouvez faire, en fait, mais je suis à bout avec ces deux-là. Soit ils traînent autour de la maison, nous faisant déprimer encore plus, soit ils sortent tuer des trucs avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme et pas assez d'attention pour leurs propres vies.

Ils auraient besoin de vacances, je crois que c'est ce que je veux dire. Juste un petit quelque chose qui pourrait leur changer les idées quelques jours. A chaque fois que je leur en parle, ils me regardent comme si j'avais trois têtes, et me rappellent que c'est la fin du monde (comme si j'avais besoin d'un rappel). Le monde prend son temps pour finir ceci dit - ce n'est pas comme si tout allait s'arrêter à la minute où ces garçons dormiront plus de 4 heures. Ces idiots courent eux-même si vite vers leurs tombes que c'est à se demander pourquoi le Ciel et l'Enfer n'arrêtent pas simplement d'essayer pour les regarder se descendre tout seul.

Je me sens très mal d'avoir écrit ça maintenant que je me relis - mais les garçons me rendent vraiment fou, même si ce n'était que d'inquiétude. Ce que je veux dire : peut-être qu'entre vous et Harry, vous pourriez trouvez un travail pour eux qui inclurait en fait plus de repos que de réel travail. A chaque fois que j'essaye de les envoyer ailleurs sur une affaire routinière de fantôme, en pensant qu'ils prendront leur temps, ils transforment ça en un aller-retour marathon de 24 à 48h, puis ils rentrent et se jettent sur les livres comme s'ils avaient oublié ce qu'était le sommeil. Enfin, en tout cas c'est ce que fait Dean. Je sais que Sam finit par dormir beaucoup en voiture, et je me suis souvent levé le matin pour le trouver bavant sur mon bureau avec une couverture posée sur ses épaules.

Je change de sujet encore, je suis désolé. C'est difficile de dormir avec ces deux-là qui errent dans ma maison à n'importe quelle heure - et avec ce fichu fauteuil, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais m’échapper à l'étage comme avant.

Toutes les idées seraient bienvenues.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_12 décembre 2009_

Cher Bobby,

J'ai discuté de ce sujet avec Harry, et nous pensons avoir une solution. Avec la hausse de l'activité paranormale dans le monde magique, Harry prévoyait un séminaire pour le département des Aurors sur le sujet des esprits vengeurs, de la sorcellerie moldue et de l'activité démoniaque. Il prévoyait de faire ce séminaire lui-même, mais si Sam et Dean sont disponibles, nous pensons que ce serait bien mieux s'ils venaient comme instructeurs.

Cela voudrait dire que Sam et Dean devraient venir en Angleterre. Harry les inviterait chez lui, et lui et sa femme s'assureraient de prendre soin d'eux et qu'ils ne se surmènent pas. Ce n'est pas comme si on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de leur aide non plus. Harry apprécierait vraiment leur expertise, ainsi que leurs opinions sur ce qu'il se passe.

Je pense que c'est un excellent plan, personnellement. Un où tout le monde y trouvera son compte. Dean et Sam travailleront toujours sur le problème de l'apocalypse, mais Harry pourra aussi faire en sorte qu'ils se reposent un peu.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

Amicalement,

Hermione

 

_24 décembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Je pense que c'est un aussi bon plan que possible. Les garçons ne sont pas là en ce moment. J'ai trouvé une chasse dans le Colorado et Dean parle de reprendre la route une fois qu'ils auront fini ça. Je crois qu'ils ont épuisé ma bibliothèque actuelle. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas quand je les reverrais. Je vous ai noté leurs plus récents numéros de téléphone portables, puisque je ne sais pas comment vous pouvez les contacter autrement. Ils ont une boîte postale dans le Colorado, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils iront la voir.

Merci,

Bobby

 

_15 décembre 2009_

Cher Bobby,

J'ai dit à Harry de les contacter. Il a un moyen.

Nous sommes heureux d'aider,

Hermione

 

_17 décembre 2009_

Chère Hermione,

Je viens d'avoir un appel de Sam me demandant si je pensais que ça irait si lui et Dean quittaient le pays quelques jours en janvier. Je vais m'avancer et supposer que ça a quelque chose à voir avec ce dont nous discutions.

Amicalement,

Bobby

 

_18 décembre 2009_

Cher Bobby,

Confirmé. Ils doivent arriver le 1er. Nous prendrons bien soin d'eux pour vous.

Amicalement,

Hermione


End file.
